Bannerfall
by Blaster482
Summary: A short story depicting the Battle of Bannerfall, centered around the New Monarchy's perspective.


Act 1

Civil War

The bodies of Guardians littered the battlefield. Jarix stood mesmerized by the destruction. It was a common sight to witness Guardians murdered by the many alien races that roamed their solar system, but it was another matter entirely to know that they had done this to themselves. Jarix, a recently crowned Titan of the New Monarchy, kneeled beside the corpse of his former friend. The now dead Hunter he once knew as Confucius still wore the armor of the Concordat.

"Why did this have to happen?" a familiar voice asked from behind Jarix.

The Titan stood, his red and white armor shining brightly in the light of the sun. He turned to his see his old friend approaching. "I do not know, Saria."

The Warlock, painted in Dead Orbit's customary black and white, came to a halt in front of her ally. "I knew the Concordat was growing tired of the Speaker's rule, but I didn't think they would do something this drastic."

Jarix turned back to the corpses. "It would appear the Vanguard was able to push them back, but at a cost." He looked once again to his former friend.

"I know he was your friend, but what they did was treason," Saria tried to explain.

"Yet this is the moment the New Monarchy has been waiting for," Jarix said in a hushed tone.

"Please, just think this through before you make any rash decisions," Saria warned as she turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Jarix asked.

"I must go confer with those in Dead Orbit," she explained. "Whatever you do, be careful."

Jarix was left alone, standing among the remnants of once glorious Guardians, the power they held washed away into oblivion.

Act 2

Decision

Executor Hideo stood amongst his fellow New Monarchy members, discussing the recent events that had transpired. He was trying to bring the voice level down when one of his most loyal supporters entered the scene.

"Welcome Jarix," Hideo greeted his trustworthy Titan.

"Sir, I have just come from the battlefield," the Titan reported.

At this, Hideo pulled Jarix aside for a private conversation. "Is it as bad as we feared?" the man asked in a concerned voice.

Jarix struggled to keep his voice still. "Nearly thirty Guardians lie dead, killed by one another's light."

"Then the Concordat has made their decision," Hideo commented.

"What are you thinking, sir?" Jarix asked.

Executor Hideo shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Many thoughts ran through the man's head, but he eventually came to a decision. "We cannot allow these traitors to usurp the authority of the speaker."

"Sir, with all due respect, is this not what we wanted?" Jarix questioned. "This is our chance to abolish the Consensus once and for all. Allying ourselves with the Concordat would surely grant us victory," Jarix argued.

Hideo sighed. "What is the seventh tenet?"

"What?" Jarix asked, taken back by the question.

"You heard me. I'll ask again, what is the seventh tenet of the New Monarchy?" Hideo repeated.

Jarix knew what was coming, but nonetheless did as he was ordered. "The seventh tenet states that we are to, by vote of the Consensus, abolish the Consensus, and transfer ultimate power, in order that the rights and liberties of all citizens be secured, to a single sovereign of unimpeachable character."

Hideo almost smiled at the Titan's words. "We will change things through law, not revolution. I understand that you had friends in the Concordat, but this is bigger than either of us." He then paused for Jarix to grasp his words. "Follow me," he urged the Titan. The pair of men returned to the group of Monarchy supporters. "Jarix, tell them of your findings."

Jarix took a deep breath, then told of what had transpired. Gasps emitted from the group of civilians and Guardians alike.

"The New Monarchy and Concordat have shared many ideals in the past. However, removing the Speaker by force was never one of them," Hideo began to say. "Lysander has shown his true colors today. He is willing to defy authority by any means, and this cannot be tolerated." Hideo's voice rang out and stirred a fire in the Guardians' stomachs. "I proclaim to all of you on this day that the deaths of our fellow Guardians shall not go unpunished!" Hideo stated. "On this day, New Monarchy moves to eradicate Lysander and any who waves the banner of the Concordat!"

Hunters, Warlocks, and Titans alike raised their fists to the sky in agreement. They all knew what would soon transpire. Jarix, though reluctant, understood what he had to do. He lead all the Monarchy Guardians at his disposal to the hanger. However, before the group could board their ships, Lord Shaxx intervened.

"Guardians of the New Monarchy, where do you think you're going?" Shaxx demanded to know.

Jarix stepped forward. "We have been given orders to stop the Concordat, by any means necessary."

Shaxx nodded his head in understanding. "If it is blood you wish to spill, then look no further than Bannerfall. The Vanguard has pushed the Concordat up against a wall. Lysander has grown desperate, and will do anything he can to ensure that his enemies die," the mighty Titan informed the group.

"Will you join us?" Jarix asked.

Shaxx sighed. "I cannot. But, I wish you all the best of luck." The overseer of the Crucible then took his leave.

Jarix turned to his fellow Guardians. "Let's move."

Act 3

Battle of Bannerfall

The group of twelve flew to the Tower of Bannerfall on the far side of the city. The name would soon become ironic. Communications stayed silent for most of the way until a friend of Jarix opened a private channel.

"How're you holding up, Jarix?" the Hunter asked.

"I just want this to be over, Lynx" Jarix replied.

"I understand what you're going through. This one exo, a friend of mine, joined the Concordat just about a week ago. I hope he's either been killed or fled. It would save me the trouble of dealing with him," Lynx said.

Jarix stared out the cockpit and watched as a mighty tower broke through the hazy sky. "We're coming up on the tower. Cut the private channel link," he instructed. As the ships drew closer, Jarix turned on the open channel to relay information. "The Vanguard has blockaded the Concordat, but they've lost too many Guardians to continue pressing an assault. This is no longer about good and evil: this is personal. We drop in thirty," Jarix said.

The New Monarchy ships approached at phenomenal speeds. Once over the tower's courtyard, the Guardians had their ghosts transmat them to the exterior of their ships. From there, it was free-fall to the surface.

Jarix saw a Concordat Warlock below him, and arched his body so that the Warlock would first encounter his fist. With stunning force, the Titan came down on his foe with a stellar punch to the back of the head. The Warlock was unable to recover, and Jarix grabbed the man by the throat. He then tossed the Concordat member into a nearby pillar. The Warlock quickly crumbled to the ground. Jarix slowly pulled out his sidearm; he had never killed a Guardian before. This all felt wrong to him, but it was either kill the Concordat or the Vanguard. He shot the Guardian's ghost as it attempted to heal its master. Jarix then aimed his pistol down at the man's head. He understood that there was no coming back if he pulled the trigger. Bang!

"You did it," Lynx commented as he and the others approached.

"I did what needed to be done," Jarix replied as he holstered his sidearm and brought out the Crusader scout rifle.

"Well, I'm proud of you," Lynx said as he whipped out the hand cannon known as Red Hand. "He'll be the first of many we kill today. So, what's the plan, fearless leader?"

Jarix took in his environment. He heard the voices of traitors rallying. "We kill everyone that stands between us and Lysander."

"Good plan," Lynx commented as he and the others rallied behind the Titan.

Six Concordat members flooded into the Monarchy's area. Gunfire rang out from both sides. Lynx ignited his golden revolver, and in an instant turned three Guardians to ash. By the end of the skirmish, all six members of the Concordat were dead, and a member of the New Monarchy was injured.

"Someone must to stay with Hurok," Jarix said as he looked to the injured Titan. "Everyone else, with me."

The ten remaining members of the New Monarchy pushed forward into the main section of the courtyard. Three snipers greeted them. Shots were fired, and a Hunter of the Monarchy collapsed. Jarix was overcome by a purple energy, then emitted an impenetrable shield that his allies sought shelter in. Five more Concordat Guardians joined the fight. If the Monarchy members remained where they were, they'd be massacred. It was then that Jarix revealed his ghost.

"Ghost, I need you to distract them," Jarix said.

"But, what if they kill me?" his ghost asked nervously.

"Remember, this is bigger than either of us, buddy. Please, just help me," Jarix replied.

"Very well," his ghost said reluctantly. The pair then exited the protective bubble.

"There's his ghost. Shoot it!" one of the Concordat members shouted.

Jarix took aim at the snipers. Three headshots later, and only five enemies remained. He heard a bullet fly through the air, then a cracking sound follow it. Jarix looked to his left and saw a broken ghost; his ghost. Another bullet rang out, and Jarix felt it pierce his right arm. He aimed his rifle at the hostile Titan and opened fire. Three shots to the head put the Guardian down. Jarix was recovering when a fusion round collided with his left leg. He roared in pain as he saw the Warlock descend upon him. He dropped his rifle and reached for his sidearm. He grabbed the pistol just as the Warlock was charging its second shot. He pumped five rounds into the enemy, but couldn't rest due to a Hunter charging toward him at full speed. The Hunter knocked the pistol from Jarix's hand, then impaled the Titan with a knife to his right side. Jarix grabbed onto the Hunter's right shoulder to avoid crumbling to the ground. He then raised his right fist and sent it slamming into the Hunter's skull. He punched the Hunter three consecutive times before he heard a confirming crack. When the Hunter's ghost appeared, he plucked it out of the sky and crushed it with one hand. In a final effort to save himself, Jarix pulled the Hunter's knife out of his side. He then fell to the ground.

"Jarix!" Lynx shouted as he and the other New Monarchy members rushed to his aid.

Half a dozen Concordat members stormed towards the fallen Titan. Both sides collided in a brief firefight. When the smoke cleared, all members of the Concordat were dead. Four of the original twelve Monarchy members had also been killed.

Lynx rushed to his friend's side. "Jarix! We did it."

In a final show of strength, Jarix clutched the Hunter's hand. "Remember this day. Remember Bannerfall."

Lynx could hear the sniffling of the Titan under his helmet. Jarix was truly afraid to die, yet he faced destiny with bravery. The Titan's grip weakened, then released entirely. Jarix now added to the death count.

"What do we do now?" asked a Warlock.

Lynx remained silent for a brief moment. He then rose from his position. "We find Lysander, and skin him!"

Though the New Monarchy had won the Battle of Bannerfall, they would not find Lysander on that day. They soon learned that many members of the Concordat had fled before and during the battle. Their victory at Bannerfall was bittersweet, yet it showed the courage Guardians could have, even when facing difficult scenarios. Lord Shaxx would eventually allow Guardians access to Bannerfall in the Crucible during the time in which Oryx arrived. Perhaps he did so to not only commemorate what took place, but to also reignite a lost hope.


End file.
